Probie Days
by Ellie991
Summary: When twenty-four year old Jenny Shepard joins NCIS she has no idea what's in store for her as she fights her way through a predominantly male environment, how will she manage having a massive hard ass, former marine for a boss? How will she balance work and a personal life? Pre-series, not necessarily AU, follows along with what we've been told about Jenny's years as a probie.


**One**

NCIS Probationary Agent Jennifer 'Jenny' Shepard looked around the large orange room, it was divided into three equal sections and each section had several desks in it. She made her way to the farthest bullpen as she'd heard someone call it and threw her bag down at an empty desk before making her way up the stairs to where she knew the Directors office was.

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen carrying a hot mug of coffee and threw his keys, badge and gun into his desk drawer before violently turning on his computer. It had been one of _those_ mornings where his wife had decided she just needed to be the bane of his existence and that if she woke up in a bad mood that automatically meant he needed to suffer as well. He groaned to himself when he turned on his computer and saw the time, Director Morrow had called him last night and informed him that he needed to meet with him at 0630 before everyone else arrived.

NCIS Director Tom Morrow looked up from his conversation with his newest agent when the door to his office flew open and Special Agent Gibbs walked in.

"Good morning Special Agent Gibbs." He greeted.

"Director." Gibbs replied with a polite nod, "you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, I'm adding a new Agent to your team."

"All due respect sir I don't have time for a probie." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"She graduated top of her class at FLET-C. She's going to be an asset to the agency." Morrow responded.

"She? No. I don't have time for some Charlie's Angels wannabe Director, I've already got a team." Gibbs argued.

"None of Charlie's Angels were redheads though." A red haired woman said, standing up from her spot in front of Director Morrow, "Jenny Shepard." She stated holding out her hand.

"Gibbs meet your newest Probie." Morrow said, standing up, "she's good, I expect you to give her a chance."

Gibbs nodded and ignored Jenny's hand until she let it drop back to her side, giving Morrow another nod he started walking towards the door.

"You waitin' for an invitation Shepard?" Gibbs called over his shoulder, barely pausing at the door.

Jenny gave the Director a quick nod before following Gibbs out of the room and down to the bullpen.

"That's your desk there, Burley and Decker will be in soon." Gibbs grumbled, pointing to the desk where Jenny had already deposited her bag and other belongings.

She sat down and turned on her computer, she worked on signing in with the information Director Morrow had given her. She worked in silence for ten minutes until a shadow fell over her desk, looking up she saw Gibbs standing there with a book in his hand.

"Yes?" She asked smartly.

"Read this." He ordered, throwing the book down on her desk.

Jenny looked at the book for a second and pulled her bag out, digging through it for a moment she pulled out the exact same book except her copy was more worn out, page corners were folded down and sticky notes were spread through out.

"You don't come to class without studying the material first." She stated, handing him back his copy of the NCIS handbook.

Gibbs only nodded before going back over to his desk, he settled into his chair and began going over Shepard's service file. It was relatively small since this was her first posting but her training files were impressive, even he had to admit that. He continued to scan the file until he heard the elevator ding, looking up he saw Special Agents Stan Burley and William Decker entering the bullpen. They both threw their bags behind their respective desks and took a seat before noticing Jenny sitting in the corner desk.

"New secretary Boss?" Burley asked, nodding towards the redhead sitting in the desk beside his.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny and raised an eyebrow, wondering how she was going to respond to that. He watched as she stood up and walked over to Burley's desk.

"Not here to take calls for you, Agent…." She trailed off waiting for him to answer.

"Special Agent Stan Burley, and you are?" He asked, eyeing the redhead carefully.

"Probationary Agent Jenny Shepard." She replied.

"So whose Probie are you then?" Stan asked.

"Gibbs' apparently."

"Morrow is sticking you with Gibbs? He really wants you to fail." The one she assumed to be Decker spoke up.

"Apparently he thought I could handle it because here I am and I don't have any plans to move." Jenny replied, moving across the bullpen, "and you must be William Decker."

"Everyone calls me Deck."

"Well Deck, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to work with you." She said, leaning over the desk, she gave him a flirty smile before returning to her desk.

She had absolutely no interest in Decker, he wasn't her type but she wanted to throw him off a bit, make him unsteady. She settled back into her seat and continued to set up her computer until Gibbs stood up.

"Did you bring any gym clothes Shepard?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." She replied, pulling a pair of shorts and a tank top out of her bag.

"Okay let's go, you're gonna show us what you've got."

"Well Gibbs I normally wait until a guy at leasts takes me out to dinner before I show him what I've got." Jenny replied sassily.

Gibbs just looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Well at least we know the girl's got class." Burley said, standing up from his desk and throwing his gym bag over his shoulder. "Do we even have girls locker rooms?"

Gibbs had to think about it for a second before he nodded, female agents were few and far between and Jenny was the only one stationed in DC.

"Even if there weren't Burley you'd have to do a whole lot more than buy me dinner before I took my clothes off in front of you." Shepard called over her shoulder before making her way to the back elevator.

"How does she even know where to go?" Burley mumbled, following her to the elevator.

"I took a tour, with Morrow a week ago." Jenny replied pressing the button for the basement.

Twenty minutes later the guys were waiting in the gym when Jenny exited the dressing room wearing baggy black shorts and a tight army green tank top with US ARMY printed across the front with _this we'll defend_ printed underneath.

"You do know you work for the Navy now right Shep?" Decker asked, eyeing her outfit.

"Yup, but doesn't mean I'm not still an Army brat through and through, and don't call me Shep." She warned as she pulled her long hair up in a ponytail, "alright where are we starting?"

"Ten minutes to stretch and warm up, don't need any pulled muscles." Gibbs grumbled, desperately wishing for a cup of coffee as the redhead dropped down onto the mat.

Burley went ahead with his stretching, all the while keeping an eye on Shepard who was in the middle of an exercise mat doing the splits and stretching her lower back. He felt a sharp stinging as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head when his boss caught him staring. He quickly snapped himself out of it and focused on stretching, unsure how fighting with a girl was supposed to go. He couldn't exactly hit her, could he? Didn't it make him a bit of an ass to hit a woman, even in a training exercise?

"Boss how are we supposed to train with her? I mean she's a girl…" Burly asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm an Agent first Stan, a _woman_ second." Jenny stated, somehow hearing him from her position on the middle of the mat.

"But still a woman." Stan muttered.

"A woman who can kick your ass." Jenny shot back, climbing into the ring as she pulled on gloves and a helmet.

She was confident in her abilities but in the event Burley managed to land a hit she had no desire to have a black eye. She watched as he grudgingly pulled on gloves and a helmet and climbed into the ring. Gibbs stood off to the side and watched the two start to circle each other, once Shepard landed a few good punches Burley started to actually fight her like he would anyone else. After several minutes and each of them landing a few good hits Burley hit the ground when Shepard managed to flip him.

"Holy shit how'd you manage that one Red?" Burley asked, still trying to catch his breath.

"Fight with the best, die like the rest Special Agent Burley." She replied with a smirk, remembering her father saying the same thing when he had trained with some of his men.

Burley smirked when he saw her distraction and swung his leg out, dropping Jenny flat to the ground.

"You got cocky Shepard." Gibbs warned, smirking as Burley stood up proudly only to have his feet shipped out from underneath him by Shepard, "did you really not see that one coming Steve?" Gibbs asked, intentionally using the wrong name for Burley.

"Thought your name was Stan?" Jenny asked as she stood up and removed her gloves before helping Burley off the mat.

"It is, Gibbs just likes to screw with me." Burley replied, removing his helmet and stepping out of the ring so Gibbs and Decker could step in.

"I don't think he was kidding." Jenny replied with a raised eyebrow as she took a swig of water from her bottle.

"Stop chatting and hit the bags." Gibbs ordered gruffly as he pulled on a set of gloves.

Jenny nodded and grabbed a roll of wraps, opting to wrap her hands instead of wearing gloves, it helped her focus more to have that little bit of pain.

"Better not hear you bitching cause you hurt your hands or you broke a nail Shepard." Gibbs warned when he saw the young woman forgoing the gloves.

"Don't worry Gibbs, I like a little bit of pain, keeps me focused." Jenny replied, throwing a wink at Stan before heading over to the sand bags.

Burley and Decker openly gawked at Jenny when they realized the double entendra of her crude statement, not used to hearing those things from a woman.

N*C*I*S

Gibbs looked across the bullpen to his newest probie who was sitting at her desk her feet propped up on the filing cabinet beside her desk while she typed something on her computer, her red hair fell loose on her shoulder popping against the white blouse she wore.

"How do you plan on working a scene in those shoes?" Burley asked, eyeing her black heels wearily.

"I don't, I have boots under my desk." Jenny replied, not taking her eyes away from her computer.

"Then why bother with the heels at all?" Decker asked.

"I enjoy making Burley nervous." Jenny replied with a shrug, "they make me look taller and they make men underestimate me."

"And you want to be underestimated because?" Burley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rule eight." Gibbs muttered, only half listening to the conversation.

"Rule eight?" Jenny questioned.

"Never take anything for granted, 8a is never assume anything, when you walked in here this morning we all assumed because you were wearing heels and looked all nice you had no idea how to handle yourself in the ring." Decker explained to both Jenny and Burley who also looked a little lost.

"I didn't see any rule eight in the hand book." Jenny muttered, pulling out her book.

"Not an NCIS rule, a Gibbs rule." Burley informed her.

"And how many Gibbs rules are there?" Jenny asked.

"Somewhere around fifty." Decker replied.

"And I don't suppose they're written down somewhere?" Jenny asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Burley and Decker replied in unison.

"So I'm just supposed to read his mind then?"

"No, it's my job to teach them to you." Gibbs informed her gruffly, checking the time on his watch and noticing it was already 1730, it was a bit earlier than normal but maybe it would shut Diane up a bit if he went home early. "Go home, be back at 0700 tomorrow." He ordered, watching as the other men on his team quickly disappeared.

Jenny on the other hand simply shifted in her seat and went back to typing on her computer.

"You not going home?" Gibbs asked after five minutes.

Jenny checked the time on her computer before looking over at Gibbs who hadn't moved from his spot either.

"Could ask you the same thing." She retorted.

"I asked first and I'm your boss."

"If you must know I have a meeting with Director Morrow at 1800, I'm assuming he wants to make sure you didn't eat me alive and spit me out on my first day." She replied, her voice completely deadpan and her face serious.

"What're you planning on telling him?" Gibbs asked.

"That I very obviously lived through my first day." She replied with a shrug.

Gibbs nodded and shut off his computer, grabbing his gun and badge and giving Jenny a cursory nod before heading to the elevator, she may have survived her first day but they hadn't had a case yet, she had yet to experience Gibbs while he was on the hunt for a killer.

 **Hey everyone, so I know I have** ** _Time and Again_** **going right now and I'm still working on that but this little idea popped into my head about three months ago and I just found it again today in an old file, I'm still new to writing fan fiction and I've read very little of it so go easy on me but I would love to hear your opinions about whether or not I should continue this.**

 **~Ellie**


End file.
